The Twelfth Day of Christmas
by SlvrSoleAlchmst1
Summary: Suzaku agrees to let Lelouch top him for once, because it's the holidays.


**Author Note:** _Apologies for this degeneracy in advance. The idea bit me around the holidays, and I figured posting it would be like a gift. As in, like, Happy Christmas; have some porn? Something like that. But now I'm doubting myself. A thing like this probably shouldn't see the light of day... except now I'm stuck at the airport, in the wee morning hours, with a very delayed flight, and I'm bored, and so rather than waiting until Jan. 6th to post this as planned... here it is now, with my nice run-on sentence, and don't judge me, is all I'm saying. We all know I can write better... but sometimes, people just need some naughty holiday-themed fanfics to read._

 _At least this isn't 50 Shades of Santa._

* * *

"What do you mean, another present?" asked Lelouch, who looked at Suzaku with wide eyes.

They sat atop Lelouch's bed, while the light from the desk lamp threw shadows on them. "It's January sixth," Suzaku said. He didn't offer any further explanation yet.

Suzaku felt glad he'd been able to catch Lelouch off-guard with something fun. He relished their situation, while Lelouch made a face as if to express that he didn't understand what the date had to do with anything. Suzaku didn't blame Lelouch for his confusion; the season for gift giving had already ended.

"Centuries ago," Suzaku said, "People celebrated twelve days of Christmas."

Lelouch raised one wry eyebrow, mumbling. "I'm aware of that," he said. "But you and I have no such celebration. There's no need to give me additional gifts."

Suzaku took that to mean Lelouch felt spoiled, having already received a host of presents. Lelouch's birthday had been on December fifth, which had doubled his holiday gift haul. It pleased Suzaku that Lelouch seemed glutted with the attention; Suzaku enjoyed eliciting Lelouch's grudging smiles, or sometimes receiving small gifts in return when he showered Lelouch with material appreciation.

And he didn't mind an excuse to spoil his lover further.

Suzaku said, "But on the last day of the twelve, January sixth, a special tradition happened. It's not much like a normal gift."

The frown on Lelouch almost looked like a pout. "And why is it you think I'm interested?"

Suzaku let his eyes rove down Lelouch slowly, until Lelouch flushed at the insinuation. Lelouch was always interested in certain things Suzaku did. And right now, the pajamas Lelouch had already changed into were loose and soft; they made Suzaku want to hug him... or slip a hand inside the fabric, touch warm skin, and go somewhere else less innocent.

"If you're not interested," Suzaku replied, "that's fine. But is it wrong for me to want to give you things that make you feel good?" Any assumptions that Suzaku intended to behave went out like a candle, when Suzaku dropped his voice to something more like the dark, smooth smoke left in a candle's wake.

Lelouch made a sound in the back of his throat and turned his eyes away, flushing. "It isn't so wrong, I suppose."

"Then will you let me finish what I've been trying to tell you?"

"Finish."

"I think you'll like what I'm thinking." The words pulled Lelouch's dark eyes back to his.

Suzaku didn't feel guilty about cutting to the chase like this. From the looks of Lelouch in that quickening moment, neither did he. Lelouch swallowed, and Suzaku noted the white path of his throat. They were spending the night together, in Lelouch's room at the club house. Nunnally had gone on a trip with her class, taking Sayoko along with her. If Lelouch was all right with it, Suzaku was willing to occupy Lelouch for the entire night. It wasn't often they found themselves with the opportunity to engage with each other, without a limit.

Suzaku finished his story. "The tradition on the twelfth day of Christmas," he said, "was that all the nobility would change place with their servants for a day. The servants got to take control. The lords and ladies, dukes and duchesses, kings and queens had to obey the working class. The households would turn upside down."

A hand shot to Lelouch's chin. "Hmn. If Britannia had kept to that tradition, I'm sure some of the servants would have ordered the emperor's execution."

Suzaku leaned away, toward the pillows. "Murder wasn't quite where I was going with this. The orders given by the servants were just humored, anyway, in good spirit. They didn't have any real power, Lelouch."

Lelouch looked pleased to have gotten Suzaku back for catching him off guard in the first place. "Orders people could choose not to obey?" His violet gaze seemed, for some reason, to glint. "Where are you going with this, Suzaku? Are you saying you want to change places with me? Am I supposed to let you win at chess? I thought you had more... _entertainment_... in mind."

Was Lelouch getting impatient? Suzaku admitted silently that he liked Lelouch frustrated.

"I suppose I could play the soldier," Lelouch said. "And you, the innocent student. Are you trying to tell me you like roleplaying?"

"You're hardly an innocent student, Lelouch." Suzaku recovered and tipped forward, getting too close to Lelouch's parted lips. Lelouch didn't flinch back, but he stilled. Suzaku murmured. "It's nothing like that. I thought - for you - we could switch up something else."

Lelouch's breathing picked up. "Oh?"

Suzaku didn't kiss Lelouch. He stood up off the bed and languidly pulled off his shirt instead.

"Tonight, I thought I'd let you have your way with me - entirely." He greatly enjoyed watching Lelouch's mouth drop open, and then watching Lelouch struggling to close it.

"Suzaku. You don't mean you want-"

"It's about _you_ once wanting it. At a time like this, I don't see why I can't allow you to try it. We have the time to go slowly - for both our sakes," Suzaku exclaimed. He crawled back on the bed after he'd taken off his pants, grinning. "You told me once it wasn't fair that I'm always the one on top. That I'm the person - how did you phrase it? - with 'control of the thrusters.' This-"

Lelouch's features flared beet red, as he heard his words quoted back. "I only said that _once_ ," he cried, "and switching was a suggestion! There's nothing wrong with the usual way you and I- that is-" Lelouch faltered.

"With how we usually have sex?" Suzaku wriggled close, not shy at all about that fact that all he wore now was his tight boxer-briefs.

Lelouch didn't do well talking about what they engaged in so directly... and Suzaku found it rather cute. Suzaku was the dirty-talker in their couplings, usually. Lelouch made all the great, incredibly incoherent noises - loudly. Tonight, would all that turn around?

Lelouch sealed his lips shut and froze a moment. At last, he asked, "You'd actually let me?"

It was the opening Suzaku had planned. He put on the brave face he'd been ready from the beginning to court, so he could please Lelouch entirely. "Why don't you work me up to it and see?"

Lelouch chewed his lip, and then leaned in.

And work Suzaku up Lelouch did, brilliantly - though it wasn't by taking more of the control. No, Suzaku managed to keep that, in the ways he usually did. Typically, getting Lelouch to beg from underneath him was the fastest way to make Suzaku feel helpless, and thus willing to try new things if said things might immediately gratify him. Once Suzaku could see Lelouch sweating with tension, sobbing with desire, and aching for more at the point where he'd throw back his head and cry out... Suzaku would do anything as well at that moment, to move them forward to release. Anything.

Even, so it seemed by now, like letting Lelouch penetrate.

So Suzaku pressed Lelouch into the mattress, sliding hands into Lelouch's clothes, grazing and teasing the places that made Lelouch gasp and arch his back like a green shoot. He bit and nipped along Lelouch's throat, until Lelouch threw arms around his shoulders, whining and beginning to writhe. It worked Suzaku up a _lot_.

By the time Lelouch's clothes were off, Suzaku was biting back a groan. "Lelouch, I want to go farther."

"Then let's." Lelouch pulled himself up.

Their positions immediately flipped. Lelouch tugged Suzaku's boxer-briefs off. "You've made a mess of them and stretched them out."

"That's because you've made me so hard." Suzaku released a low chuckle, from where he had ended up propped on all fours.

Suzaku's underwear hit the floor to the sound of Lelouch's short hum. "Well. As much as I'd enjoy doing something about that issue..."

"Don't. Touch me like how we haven't tried yet, before you try anything else."

Suzaku heard the bedside drawer open and close, then the cap snapping up on their bottle of lube. Lelouch hissed. "It's awfully cold."

"It warms up fast," Suzaku said. His heart started to beat quite rapidly. He really was going to let Lelouch do this.

Suzaku didn't know what it would feel like. Not exactly. Lelouch enjoyed it, always, but-

Lelouch tossed the lube off to one side, hovering behind Suzaku where Suzaku couldn't see him. "Will this really be all right?" Could he sense Suzaku's nerves, his hesitation?

The care that Lelouch had for him made Suzaku recall himself. "It's all right. But if you don't want to, we don't have to do it. I won't make you."

"I want to."

The response was sure and firm. Suzaku didn't have to see Lelouch's face to know Lelouch's brow was furrowed in concentration, determination, and - Suzaku hoped - anticipation. He moved a little farther toward Lelouch on the bed, hearing Lelouch swallow.

"Go ahead," murmured Suzaku. "I'll tell you if you need to stop."

A sound dropped from Lelouch's lips. It could have been a breath, or it could have been ' _yes_.' Suzaku did not have real time to assess; Lelouch was quite suddenly, emphatically not shy... and Suzaku had to gasp and twitch at the exploring, stroking fingers at his entrance.

"What?" asked Lelouch, stopping immediately.

"I," said Suzaku. "It's just... your fingers."

He flushed. Lelouch's fingers felt so... different. Not bad, not good, but different. Suzaku loved Lelouch's hands, but usually they touched him further in front. What was happening now was entirely new... but he didn't need Lelouch to stop.

"Well, my fingers are going to go in there, aren't they?" Annoyance. And a little embarrassment, plus a shot of apprehension. Lelouch was worried he'd done something wrong already - or been too hasty, or too rough.

"They are," agreed Suzaku, trying harder on his end to concentrate. It wasn't that Suzaku doubted Lelouch's touches would do him good in the long run. "Just... slowly." He had a sudden suspicion the feeling of Lelouch's slender fingers so close would prove too much to handle, once Lelouch really got started... and that Suzaku would want more faster than he anticipated.

He wondered if he'd break and beg.

Suzaku wasn't sure he wanted to resort to wordless cries and begs if he could help it. Maybe it was ego, maybe self-consciousness, but Suzaku thought if he could, he should do this without compromising his usual character. After all, what if Lelouch liked Suzaku in the bedroom because Suzaku always had complete mental control and capability? Suzaku was very good at bedroom tactics, at concentrating on relentless pleasure and murmuring phrases that enhanced the moment. If Suzaku let this new type of intrusion undo him, the way it so often undid Lelouch, would Lelouch get turned off? Would he want to see Suzaku that much of a mess, unable to keep up the skills Lelouch had always seemed to love?

He decided to give Lelouch some direction, to make it clear he could still maintain his brain function. "Press in with just one first, then-" But Lelouch didn't wait, and Suzaku shuddered. " _Oh_."

"Like that?"

Lelouch didn't need much direction.

"Yes. I think so. It's not as odd-feeling as I was thinking, I-I guess." Suzaku hated himself for his honest reply, certain it came across as too lukewarm.

Lelouch made a short, affirmative sound. He didn't seem to think anything Suzaku had said was negative or wrong. "Yes. So I'll just be slow and deliberate at first - so that you can get used to it."

The next foray of one of Lelouch's fingers mimicked the steady pacing of his words. All Suzaku did was try to breathe.

"Better?" Lelouch asked, after a moment.

"Y-yes. You know what you're doing."

Suzaku realized he'd expected Lelouch to be clueless - from always having these things done to him. But Lelouch wasn't clueless at all. In fact, his instinct made Suzaku wonder if, when Lelouch was alone inside his room-

"I do know how the body works," Lelouch replied, as if he read Suzaku's mind. Lelouch sounded breathless, now; his voice was tight, but not with anything like irritation. However, he might be holding back.

Suzaku didn't want him to. "Deeper," he commanded. "Harder."

"If you wish," Lelouch whispered. "Although it's rather odd that you're the one giving me orders, isn't it." Suzaku heard the smile in his voice, and at the same time, they chuckled.

Suzaku tried to relax, and found it not as difficult this time. Lelouch was deft, and he listened, he deduced, he learned from every movement. Lelouch didn't speed up although time soon passed... but he slipped in another finger. He flexed both digits experimentally, and pressed in with a little force.

"Ahn-!"

When Suzaku twitched and rocked into his hand, he heard Lelouch make a noise deep in his throat. Then came his name, so low that it was dangerous. "Suzaku..."

Suzaku couldn't see behind him, but he could feel Lelouch's body heat increase. And something shifted to a higher level in Suzaku, too. He hadn't expected the sensation he was experiencing now. The friction and the pressure had begun to light up parts of Suzaku inside that he'd never realized could be made to feel this titillated, this completely teased. "I- wow... that's- keep going like that," he said. And then, a moment later, "More. Faster."

The timing of Lelouch's thrusts picked up, and they didn't talk for a while. Suzaku concentrated on breathing - on not pushing back with his hips in his eagerness, in case it threw off Lelouch's pace. He didn't want to ruin what Lelouch was doing to him. It was good.

Lelouch kept the pace steady and slow, but hard. And then he flexed his fine fingers again with little warning.

" _Ah!_ Oh my- mmn, _god_." Too perfect, maddening.

"Oh?" Lelouch said it, raspy. The single word from his mouth sounded dry, like aged wine ready for drinking. He hit the spot again a couple times, and Suzaku couldn't help it - he began to writhe.

"Oh god, oh fuck, Lelouch... that's so..." He wasn't even focusing on how hard he still was in front. This was new... and it was _good_. So good he couldn't concentrate.

Lelouch's next inquiry came shaky, low. "When do you want more?" he asked.

The tone drove Lelouch's mindset home and leant Suzaku a second of clarity. Suzaku understood what point Lelouch was at. After all, Suzaku had been there before himself, looking on as Lelouch clenched around his fingers and rocked... It helped Suzaku understand how badly Lelouch wanted this. Lelouch was waiting; he was being polite, but watching Suzaku so tight around him... Suzaku knew Lelouch couldn't take it. That he felt driven to an edge, impatient.

Knowing that their actions gave Lelouch so much pleasure turned Suzaku on tenfold, putting Suzaku over an edge of his own. "You're hard?" he asked, although he didn't truly need to. He could tell from Lelouch's ragged breaths.

"Hard, yes. Undeniably so." Lelouch flexed his fingers and made Suzaku gasp.

"Th-then I'm ready," Suzaku said.

"You're certain?"

Suzaku gave into his role, partly breaking down for real, partly wanting to give Lelouch what he so yearned for. "Don't make me wait. I can't, Lelouch." Lelouch's fingers withdrew in an instant. Suzaku didn't halt his flow of words. "Don't stop. It's good. I want to know what it's like with you really inside me. Lelouch, I want you _in me_ -"

A slick noise interrupted him. Lelouch, stroking himself with lube - and apparently as quickly as the task could be managed. Suzaku clenched the sheets in both his fists, biting his lip to keep from whining further. The fact that Lelouch was no longer stretching fingers inside him drove him slightly crazy.

"Lelouch..." He tried not to sound strained. "I want it, I want more, d-don't make me wait..."

"I'm not, Suzaku." Lelouch bent him further. And then he was pressing in - so slowly, very slowly in. Suzaku bit his lip, so he wouldn't make noise that wasn't words. Lelouch's hands on Suzaku's skin were shaking, and he was also panting; Suzaku relished Lelouch's state of satisfaction as he took what was finally his. He heard Lelouch release an almost inaudible moan as he buried himself in Suzaku partway, a moan that revealed he had become riveted and already felt close to losing his control. Suzaku wanted to make it good for him, even more than he wanted it good for himself.

He thrust backward, taking Lelouch to the hilt.

The stretch hurt only a little. But Suzaku didn't care for the initial pain; he wanted to feel Lelouch filling him up. He began sliding back up to Lelouch's tip, feeling Lelouch's erection twitch once in response.

Lelouch's voice begin to break. "Oh, f- _Suzaku_. If you do that-"

"Do this?" Suzaku slid back and forth again. "Do you like watching me do it?"

Lelouch closed his grip around Suzaku's hips, tight enough that Suzaku grew surprised at the strength Lelouch could tap into while so aroused. Suzaku decided he liked it.

Lelouch decided he liked him.

"You're so hot and tight," Lelouch whispered. Suzaku could hear Lelouch's ragged breaths. " _Ah_... S-Suzaku, you're so-"

Suzaku pushed backward again, arching his back so his haunches rubbed against Lelouch's body more this time. He tossed Lelouch a glance over his shoulder. "You're so thick and good in me. I think I want a little more."

Lelouch took in the sight of Suzaku, rapt. "More? How can you- Y-you're never like this. You never-"

"I want more, Lelouch."

Lelouch let out a helpless sound. He licked his lips and scanned Suzaku up and down, before Suzaku turned around and once more decided simply that he'd move. Lelouch trembled, murmuring.

"I'm going to come. Suzaku, you're going to make me- so quickly, because-"

"Don't you want that experience? To come from being inside me?"

Suzaku had also become breathless now. He hadn't expected to need to concentrate on both his body's adjustments and doing the brunt of the physical work. It was difficult to come up with dirty talk at the same time he tried to maneuver in all the best ways for Lelouch's pleasure. But if Lelouch liked seeing Suzaku move... Suzaku slid partway off Lelouch again and flexed himself around Lelouch's tip, working his hips in a small circle.

" _Oh_." Lelouch shuddered violently.

Then he dragged Suzaku back in by the hips - and all at once began to rock.

Suzaku clenched in surprise, which elicited one of Lelouch's low moans - the kind Suzaku rarely heard, because he typically coaxed from Lelouch far more high-pitched, keening whines and cries. Suzaku liked the lower register of Lelouch's voice, the darker timbres of Lelouch's tones... and he liked that Lelouch had suddenly remembered he was the one on top this night. It seemed at last that they both would get the full experience the other normally had, and something about that felt raw and exciting.

"Suzaku, you feel fantastic."

Suzaku bit his lip, tingling. The thought of Lelouch behind him, finally owning the position of command- well, that was something new and thrilling enough, but to hear Lelouch talk to him in that deep voice that wavered so close to the edge-

"You like this?" Suzaku teased him, hoping to hear Lelouch talk to him more.

"Yes." Lelouch had gone breathless. "You look... so good from this angle. You have... the most incredible... ah, everything."

Suzaku chuckled in response, as Lelouch changed the angle of his thrusts. Now Lelouch was hitting the same spot he'd rubbed so relentlessly with his fingers. Suzaku managed to pant, "You... like me more than you thought, from behind?"

"I like it, but I knew I would."

"Is there anything else you want?"

"Just this."

"Are you-"

"Shut up and... _mmn_... arch your back up like that again."

Suzaku did so, grinning through his pleasure. His obedience earned him an elongated moan and a renewed bout of thrusting.

It made Suzaku recall how hard he was in front. Come had begun to bead at Suzaku's tip; he ached for a touch there as well... but he held out.

Then he broke into a sweat, for Lelouch transitioned into applying his entire capability like a vehicle suddenly switched into gear. Had he still been holding part of his lust back?

Suzaku forgot himself. "Ah... Lelou- _aah_...!" He submitted to the throbbing, fast, full-body-rocking rhythm Lelouch now began to use on him. Lelouch's fingers dug into him, hard, but Suzaku couldn't find the brains to care. For a long few moments, he couldn't concentrate on any teasing whatever, on helping Lelouch come undone, on being the more talkative one in bed. He'd started to pant and gasp loudly, to push into the heat of Lelouch's movements. Suzaku went just a little dizzy feeling Lelouch dragging over that spot. " _Fuck_. Lelouch... it feels so _good_."

Lelouch laughed, low and tauntingly. "If I thought I could do even half of what it is you do to me..."

"P-pound you so hard you scream my name, and scratch whatever you can reach, and come enough to get everything sticky?" Suzaku had regained his word abilities.

Lelouch gave a squeeze of warning at Suzaku's hips at that, as if to tell Suzaku not to switch their roles back to normal in their heads. And then, as if in further punishment, Lelouch leaned forward, wound fingers in Suzaku's hair, and pulled until Suzaku hissed and arched his back up even more.

If Suzaku had thought Lelouch was already making use of all the talent he had-

The slight shift that occurred as a result of Lelouch's grip in his hair caused a blindingly delicious pleasure to bloom where Lelouch thrusted into him - so perfect that this time, Suzaku shouted. And then, shaking, Suzaku cried out again - making sounds utterly incoherent.

Lelouch's voice murmured behind him, velvet - a soundtrack underneath Suzaku's increasing pants, moans and cries. "That's it, yes. Suzaku, you're fantastic. So erotic here like this. It's a little obscene, but I think I like it when you scream for me. And you're so hard. What are we to do about that?"

"Ohhh, god, Lelouch, fuck, just- _please_ -"

Lelouch wasn't bad at his own dirty talk. And Suzaku had actually begged.

Oh, god, it was just too good. Suzaku pulled his head away, until Lelouch released his hair. He collapsed his upper half onto the mattress, muffling his noise in the sheets. He didn't care that his new position made him look twice as desperately wanton, that it gave Lelouch everything. Suzaku hadn't enjoyed anything quite this much in-

"S-Suzaku..." Lelouch was moaning above him, presumably to see Suzaku gone weak from the things they were doing. Suzaku wanted Lelouch to come... but he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait before he lost his ability to think in general, never mind talk or be clever. Would Lelouch even have to lay a hand on his rock-hard erection, to get Suzaku to come too? Suzaku could feel the friction Lelouch made inside him ratcheting up the pleasurable tension, so high Suzaku thought he would scream-

"I want to make you such a beautiful mess." Lelouch's grip on Suzaku's hips had gone sweaty. He leaned over, speaking in Suzaku's ear. "You're already beautiful, but I want to see you come across the bed. I want to hear you cry my name..." He reached around to Suzaku's front.

Suzaku batted Lelouch's hand away. Lelouch made a noise of surprise. Suzaku choked out, "Don't. Not that." He thought with that, they'd ruin it. "Make me do it with only what you're doing. Do it like I do to you; do me so thoroughly I don't even need-"

Lelouch raked fingers up Suzaku's thighs. "I don't know that I have the strength, or what it takes to really make-"

But Suzaku didn't need brute strength. He just needed Lelouch's voice so close, Lelouch inside of him, stroking and stroking and making him crazy. Suzaku's erection dripped a pearl of pre-release onto the sheets. He was hard, yes, and he so wanted Lelouch's hands to touch him... but if Lelouch did that, then Suzaku wouldn't hold out long enough. He wouldn't come the same way Lelouch did when Suzaku thrust into him. And this night belonged to Lelouch, for Lelouch to know what the other side felt like.

"Come inside me," Suzaku said.

Lelouch groaned. "I-I can't. That would be-"

"But you let me do it to you." Suzaku licked his lips and looked up from the mattress, holding Lelouch's gaze. Then he fluttered his eyelids at another particularly angled thrust. "And... you like it when I do that. You practically scream for it. I want... to know... what that feels like. Don't make me beg, Lelouch. I won't."

"You already have been." Lelouch's voice made Suzaku think of a tropical night. So much heat.

Suzaku decided to beg anyway. He felt dizzy, and so, so close. "Lelouch, do it. Lelouch, just please. It's so good, you feel so good, I-" His words came out to the beat of more of Lelouch's enchanting, mind-numbing, deep thrusts. Lelouch seemed to hold out, too much.

Suzaku flexed his hindquarters, pushed back, clenched, and rubbed against Lelouch once more, hijacking the pace, the depth, the motion to overwhelm his partner.

Lelouch swore. Suzaku did it again, and again, glancing back one last time to see Lelouch watching him move, watching the place they connected. " _Suzaku_ -" Lelouch's body gave one great twitch... and then he was spilling inside Suzaku.

Spilling in a hot, thick mess. It was an overwhelmingly satisfying sensation Suzaku hadn't been prepared for. He grew more affected by Lelouch's hoarse yell of his name, and how Lelouch dug nails into his skin and shook and clutched him very close. Lelouch forced himself in again, and in, in a few final, haphazard thrusts with so much ecstasy behind them that Suzaku found himself fisting the sheets, pulling them clean off the mattress corners, and writhing deep into the bed... while sobbing out Lelouch's name a handful of times in return.

Suzaku wasn't sure he had truly expected to come without once being touched in the end, never mind quite so hard - except he did.

He came even more rapidly than Lelouch had, coating the sheets as Lelouch moaned something else and proceeded to bury his face into the crook of Suzaku's neck. Suzaku lost all sense of self for one supremely beautiful moment, not knowing anything except a melting explosion of pleasure. He released his breath in a long sigh of pure astonishment.

Lelouch did the same above him, still breathless. "That was... that was... Suzaku..."

"Mmffgh."

Lelouch pulled out, then slumped over Suzaku's back, still muttering.

"You're not so tired out you'll sleep now, are you?" Suzaku swallowed a few times to combat the dryness in his mouth from shouting himself hoarse with the orgasm.

Lelouch wasn't quite hearing him. "That was... you're so..."

"You liked it?"

"Y-yes."

"Better than when I'm the one doing you?"

There was a very long silence. Suzaku almost got nervous their dynamic would have to change for good. He didn't mind equality, or even switching for an extended time, but burying his thickness in Lelouch, watching Lelouch turn flushed and beautiful beneath him, commanding and screaming for more was just- If Suzaku had to lose that forever-

"It was a different kind of pleasure. I'm not sure they can compare. And if I had to choose just one, I'd pick you, deep inside of me. But I don't want you to think I-"

"No," Suzaku cut in, relieved. "I don't. It's clear you enjoyed it."

"The way you flex your muscles when-"

"Be careful. If you just go on, then I'll get hard again, and then we're going to have to have sex even more." Suzaku said it in a sly tone, suggesting that wouldn't be such a bad plan.

There was another short silence. Lelouch said, "I don't think that'd be so bad. Sex with you is incredible, no matter how it's executed."

Suzaku flushed, content to hear it. A beat passed. "So. Your way again then now, or mine?"

"It's still the twelfth day of Christmas, Suzaku. I want you on your back this time."


End file.
